


Lace

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Lingerie, M/M, and flug is a fly, black hat is spiderhat, implied sex, spider and fly au, white hat mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Spider Hat used his webs to make something very special for his little fly, much to Flug's surprise.AU belongs to undergrounddweller89.tumblr, was done with permission!





	Lace

Flug the fly fluttered his wings faster as he soared through the air. The sun was setting, casting the woods in a warm, dusky light. Even with the dimming light and his thick goggles, however, he knew this part of the woods like the back of his hand. Ducking under a tree branch, he whizzed past an overgrown bush to the darkest part of the woods. He finally came to a large tree, larger than the neighboring trees, with dark gray bark and droopy leaves, as if this tree was in a permanent state of autumn. 

Flug flew higher to the apex of the tree, where an abandoned top hat was wedged between the branches. The once silky fabric was worn and dusty, with a few holes here and there the size of bullet holes. A faded red bow decorated the brim, only staying on the hat by many, many stitches in spider webbing. More webs clung to the surrounding branches and decorated the outside of the hat like lace. As Flug flew closer, he used his arms to push aside the spider webs.

At last, he landed on the brim of the hat. Flug crept to a nearly invisible tear in the hat to slip his head inside. “Sir? Are you home? It’s me!” 

No answer. Flug decided to wiggle the rest of the way inside. The inside was pitch black, the top hat blocking out any daylight. However, Flug pawed at the walls until he felt a familiar vine. He tugged it, and the room filled with a flickering warm light. It came from a firefly’s corpse attached to the vine, created by Flug himself. The room was filled with furniture out of leaves, sticks, all sewn together with webbing. One area was cut off by a curtain made from a handkerchief, which was the bedroom. Flug spent so much time here he knew it by heart. However, something caught his eye; something that laid atop the breakfast nook table. Flug walked closer and leaned over the table. Something glittering, white, and lacy. It looked like a giant doily, but those just weren’t Black Hat’s style. Tilting his head, he picked it up.

Flug gasped. Held up, the pattern was clear. It was a sheer, short dress with spaghetti straps made purely of spider webbing. A frilly trim lined the bottom, accentuating the babydoll cut. Where the breasts go were intricate, circular patterns. Everything was light and breezy. If Flug wore the dress it would barely come past his butt. A matching pair of undergarments barely covered anything more. Yet everything else looked just in his size. So soft and light and beautiful in the light…

He had no idea what this was, but being the curious fly he was, was filled with the desire to try it on.

* * *

 

Black Hat mumbled under his breath as he crawled up his tree. He meant to return to his abode earlier, but during his visit with his brother, White Hat, the pathetic creature talked his ear off well into the late afternoon. That damn praying mantis goody two shoes...gah, it made him clench his teeth. Why couldn’t he ramble all his thoughts to his little Dr. Slug instead? Weren’t they together already? Black Hat huffed; he had things to do, very evil things. And very important things to prepare for his date with his little Flug tonight. Oh, he wasn’t even ready, blast it! Well, no matter. He was the mighty Black Hat, the most malicious spider of them all. He could still scurry back in time to finish it before his little fly visited.

All eight of his legs moved in a blur as he climbed up his tree. He weaved between branches and decaying leaves with precision. He scurried so fast he nearly tripped when he reached the top of the trunk, where his lair was. Home sweet home, made of a once rather nice top hat--which was still very nice, thank you very much. He had far better taste than others of his species. Not as a spider though; he was, in fact, a breed of demonic parasite that took over living hosts, commonly insects. Hence why his own brother was a praying mantis and he was a despicable spider--two different species hosting related parasites.

Black Hat finally reached the top of the tree. His lair appeared as undisturbed as he left it; not like any mortal creature would dare to deface his property. One time, some stupid ants thought it’d be a grand idea to venture inside and steal some of his food. The entire ant colony was reduced to ash before they could even blink. At least it made for an eventful day, he thought. He wiggled inside his hat.

He shielded his eyes at the lights. Wait, why were his lights on? He knew he turned them off when he left, as Flug advised him to leave them off when not in use. His eyes fell to his table, and they widened. 

Nothing was atop it, not what he left there this morning, nowhere to be seen.

Black Hat began to look around wildly to find it, and who was responsible for intruding on his lair, and--

And there  _ he _ was.

Flug Flys, the smartest nervous wreck known to bug-kind, standing with his back to Black Hat, wearing nothing but delicate lace against his pale skin. Intricate patterns everywhere, caressing his tiny yet incredibly soft buttcheeks, flowing fabric dangling from his thin frame, barely hanging on to his frail shoulders, sheer enough to reveal the scars and birthmarks decorating his entire body.

Black Hat’s jaw dropped.

Flug twirled, giggling to himself as the dress spun around his hips. He froze when he saw Black Hat standing there, dumbfound expression upon his face. 

“S--Sir!!” He cried. “I--I’m so sorry, I--I--please, forgive me sir!!” Flug fell to his knees and curled into a ball, shivering.

To his surprise, he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and hoist him off the ground into Black Hat’s chest. Flug dared to open his eyes, feeling Black Hat’s face pressed against his bare neck, inhaling his scent. A cool, smooth tongue curled around his neck, tasting the salt forming there.

“Jefecito…?”

“Mmm…” Black Hat purred, nuzzling Flug’s cheek. Faint traces of his pheromones rubbed against the other, marking him. Marking him as his. “Gorgeous…”

Flug flushed a bright red. He blushed even harder when Black Hat’s hands wandered down his body, fingertips dancing along his ribs, and down to his butt, where they were tightly squeezed and massaged. “Sir…”

“I made this, you know.” He murmured into Flug’s ear. “Made it with my own silken thread.”

“Really?” Flug rubbed the hem between his fingers. 

“Oh yes. And I made this just for you,” He purred, the vibrations rumbling from his chest through Flug’s body, making him shiver.

“F-For me?”

“For you. I was going to wrap it and give it to you properly, but...I believe a change in plans is in order.”

Flug felt familiar claws gently pull him away to face Black Hat, forming eye contact. His eyes widened at Black Hat’s deep, dark gaze, eyes blown wide with desire. He then saw Black Hat’s serpentine tongue lick his lips slowly, grazing past his razor teeth. “I want to mark every inch of you with my essence, then ravage you to the brink of exhaustion.  _ All while wearing my gorgeous webs. _ ” He finished the last one in a low hiss, piercing his gaze right at Flug as each word passed his lips.

Heart racing, wings fluttering, Flug whispered a warbled, “Yes,” before he flew into the spider’s arms. A devilishly wide smile graced Black Hat’s features as he formed extra arms to hold Flug close, to raise his bag for an open-mouthed kiss, and to turn off the lights.

After all the lovemaking, Flug’s lace somehow remained in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> This lil' beaut was inspired by my talented friend undergrounddweller89 on tumblr! They're also super nice and super into paperhat. I meant for this to be longer, but with my allergies and preparing for school, I'm afraid the actual sex scenes will have to wait for another day...


End file.
